


Dance Like Nobody's Watching

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Crowley sees footage of Aziraphale dancing the gavotte.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 244





	Dance Like Nobody's Watching

Title: Dance Like Nobody's Watching  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 470  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6. Written for [wheeloffortune-design](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com)  
Summary: In which Crowley sees footage of Aziraphale dancing the gavotte.

"Angel, what's this?" Crowley pulled a box off one of the bookshelves. He opened it up, revealing a very small reel of film.

"That's a silly question isn't it, my dear? Clearly it's a film." Aziraphale took the small box from Crowley's hands. "Oh! This is the footage they shot of us performing the gavotte at The Hundred Guineas Club!" He wiggled. "We should watch it."

"Do you even have anything to play it on?"

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. "I do now. Come on, we'll watch it upstairs."

\---

The film wasn't what Crowley had expected. He knew it would be short, most films from the early days were, but what it contained had slammed into him like a freight train.

"Crowley? My dear? Are you okay?" Aziraphale gave the demon's shoulder a shake. "What's wrong?"

It had been the angel's tongue between his teeth in the video which caused Crowley's brain to short-circuit. The tongue mixed with the leer followed by the absolute joy on the angel's face. It was the happiest Crowley had ever seen Aziraphale (at least, the happiest he'd been without Crowley around). Slowly, he began to realize Aziraphale was talking to him in increasingly worried tones. He shook his head, trying to get his brain to reboot.

"Say something, you frustrating serpent!"

"Play it again, angel." Crowley blinked a few times before smiling at Aziraphale. "Sorry. My mind wandered there for a moment."

Aziraphale gave him a look. "Fine, but if you go still like that again, I'm turning it off."

On the third rewatch, Crowley curled his arm around Aziraphale's waist, pulling him closer. "Tell me about your friends, angel. Everyone looks so happy."

"They got to be themselves at the club. Edwin, he's the tall gentleman on the end, he came from a family of bankers. A friend of his brought the film equipment that day. It was all very state of the art." He rested his head on Crowley's shoulder. "They were such a nice group of people. It took me quite a while to learn all the steps and they were so very patient with me."

"Maybe you could teach me how to do it sometime." Crowley felt the angel's smile against his neck.

"I would love to, my dear."

\---

Aziraphale never brought up the film disappearing for a few days. It had returned as mysteriously as it vanished, in the exact same condition. And if he noticed a new picture in Crowley's wallet which seemed to be taken from said film, he didn't mention that either (what he didn't know was Crowley not only had a copy of the film he could watch on a loop, but also many stills of a smiling Aziraphale both in frames on the walls in his flat and in a large photo album).


End file.
